


Personal Trainer

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come play, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, M/M, Muggle AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Harry, this is just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Harry has a big problem, namely his newest client Draco Malfoy is too hot for his own good, and he really wants to bang him.





	Personal Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to JKR and WB for creating these characters.   
> Idk what to say it was based on an ask for a billionaire twink Draco fucking his personal trainer Harry Potter.   
> Smut ensued. Obviously.

Harry Potter had a serious problem, namely that he desperately wanted to bang his newest client, Draco Malfoy. Harry had only trained with the blond twice thus far but already the man had given him a serious case of blue balls. It had started with his workout outfit if that’s what it could be called. Tight yoga pants that looked as though they were panted on him, stretching across that perfect bubble butt, making Harry’s mouth water. If that hadn’t been bad enough, he’d been wearing a crop top that showed off his lithe stomach and made Harry harder than he’d ever been. For warmup exercises, they’d opted for stretching, only to have Draco bending forward, showing off that delicious arse that Harry just wanted to bury his face in.  _Gods, why did this rich prat have to be so bloody gorgeous?_ Harry wondered, attempting to drown his sorrows in a pint. It had been a long bloody day and the realization that Draco would want him back in a few days time for more workouts would drive Harry mad before long. He wondered what the blond looked like on his knees, mouth stuffed full of cock, and bit his lower lip hard enough he was sure it would bleed.

When Harry got home an hour later, in between clients, he couldn’t help but wank himself raw at the image of the other man, devouring his perfect blond arse, pulling that long blond hair as he fucked him from behind. Painting the blond with his come. That was the image that brought Harry over the edge, seeing the other man’s face covered with come, smiling up at him. Harry moaned, coming hard all over his fist.

At their next training session, Harry decided to up the ante, arriving in sinfully tight grey trackies that he knew left nothing to the imagination, and a tight fitted black tee that would show off his muscles perfectly. Harry was well aware of what he had and knew just how to show it off. Draco opened the door of his flat, once more wearing expensive to tight yoga pants, and a zip-up hoodie jacket that was currently unzipped revealing his perfect chest. Harry swallowed, trying desperately not to moan, perhaps the trackies weren’t the best idea after all, it would be clear that Harry was slowly getting hard as a rock at the sight of Draco, and he wondered how long it would take before the blond realized and sacked him.

“Do come in,” Draco said with a smile. Gods that sinful smile made Harry want to paint his face with his come.Harry’s cock could have cut diamonds he was so hard right now, the blond turned away from him and it was all Harry could do not to ravage him. He wondered if the man did it on purpose,  _he must,_ Harry thought, as he closed the door behind him. Surely he knew that he was such a perfect specimen of beauty, that Harry had already come multiple times that day just thinking about him.

Draco stripped off his hoodie and Harry couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath as so much pale skin was suddenly exposed. Gods but he wanted to mark up every inch of that skin. He imagined briefly sucking purple love bites onto the blond’s throat, the sounds of his moans as he writhed in Harry’s lap sending all of Harry’s blood rushing straight to his cock.

“So, about today’s workout,” Draco began. “I er… think I pulled a muscle in my thigh the other night.”

“Oh?” Harry asked he could just imagine those beautiful long, pale thighs, wrapped around some other man, holding him tight as the man plowed into that perfect arse, Harry’s blood boiled at the thought.

“I don’t suppose you offer any sort of massage,” Draco said, his eyes alight and dangerous. Harry grinned.

“I think I can do that,” he said, but you may want to strip out of the yoga pants.”

Draco smirked. “I’m not wearing any pants underneath.”

Harry shuddered,  _gods, he wanted to see that perfect arse._ “I’m a professional, I think I can handle it.”

Draco shrugged, and turned around, shrugging out of his yoga pants, to reveal an even more perfect round arse, Harry barely held back a moan at all that pale flesh staring him in the face. Draco bent over and Harry got a peek at his delectable pink hole. Harry felt his mouth water at the sight.

Draco looked coyly over his shoulder at the other man, “Shall I lay down?” Harry barely bit back a moan at the man’s words and nodded. Draco moved over to his couch, and lay down, he looked like a statue, so delicate and yet, so perfect. Harry growled low in his throat, and walked calmly over to the couch, positioning himself over the other man, kneeling between his legs and began to massage up his calf and thigh. Draco hissed, letting out a breathy moan and it was all Harry could do not to scream. He wanted,  _needed_ to hear more of those sounds. Trailing his fingers up, Harry massaged Draco’s upper thigh, then over his arse, Draco shuddered.

“I can massage more than just your legs,” Harry said, feeling suddenly emboldened, his voice deeper than it had been previously.

Draco hissed, “Yes.” 

Harry growled, massaging his arse with his hands, the soft globes felt so good in his hands. So perfect, before he could stop himself, Harry spread his cheeks apart and leaned in, licking a long strip up the blond’s arse. Draco moaned, bucking back against his lips and tongue, taking that as his cue, Harry buried his tongue into the blond’s awaiting hole, wiggling it about, drawing moans and whimpers from the other man. Harry had never been so hard in all his life, but he didn’t want to stop eating his arse for anything. Draco whimpered, riding his tongue for all it was worth. Harry purred, giving his arse a rough slap.

“Oh fuck daddy,” Draco moaned. “Spank me again.” Harry felt his cock throb at the words and spanked him again, harder. “Yes!”

Harry grinned, pulling his mouth away, “You’ve been such a bad boy teasing me,” he growled into his ear, rubbing his still clothed cock against Draco’s arse. Draco whined. “Wearing those tight little yoga pants that show off your beautiful arse, making me want to throw you down and claim you, and fuck you.”

Draco moaned, bucking into Harry’s hard cock against his arse. “P-please daddy.”

“That’s right baby, beg for it,” he growled, grinding into Draco’s arse more, teasing him.

“P-please please please daddy, I promise I’ll be so good for you. Need your cock in me so bad, please,” he whined.

Harry chuckled. “Such a needy boy, with such a filthy mouth. Using bad words like cock. Daddy should teach you a lesson.” Harry grabbed his hair and pulled, revealing his beautiful neck and drawing a scream from the blond. Harry growled and sunk his teeth into his flesh, sucking a love bite into his skin. Draco whimpered and whined, as Harry laved the bruise with his tongue.

“P-please, please please daddy, fuck me. I need it so bad.”

Harry grinned, turning him over easily and crawled up so he was kneeling with one leg on the arm of the couch the other standing on the floor, his hard, thick cock dangling over Draco’s face. “Be a good boy and suck daddy’s cock and then we’ll talk,” Harry commanded. Draco opened his mouth and did as he was told. Harry moaned, fucking into his mouth, Draco was even more skilled than he’d realized, the way he swirled his tongue and took every inch, swallowing him down with expert skill that made Harry’s cock throb as it hit the back of the other man’s throat. Harry growled, grabbing his hair as he fucked into his face, Draco took it all so beautifully. “Such a good cockslut for daddy aren’t you?”

Draco moaned around the cock in his mouth. “So beautiful, should I paint you with my come baby boy? Shoot it all over your pretty little face and then feed it to you? Would you like that baby?” Draco nodded eagerly and Harry grinned, pulling out his cock and began to stroke it, over Draco’s face. Draco whimpered, his mouth open, and Harry couldn’t help but groan as he came hard across the other man’s face. The blond whined, and Harry growled, leaning down to lick the come off his face, shoving his tongue into Draco’s mouth. Draco moaned sucking at Harry’s tongue like he had his cock. Harry growled. “Fuck you’re so beautiful, baby. Gonna fuck you so hard, gonna come in that beautiful little arse of yours and then I’m going to plug you up and you're going to work out with daddy’s come in your hole.”

Draco moaned, arching off the couch and Harry grinned, shoving his legs up, as he moved down the couch. “You got any lube baby?” Harry asked. Draco reached up into the end table beside the couch and pulled out a bottle of lube handing it to Harry. “So prepared, such a good boy,” Harry praised pouring some of the lube into his hand and over his cock. “Want me to prep you, baby?”

Draco whined but nodded. Harry grinned, shoving two fingers into the blond’s tight hole easing him open, Draco screamed, arching off the couch again as Harry’s fingers hit his prostate, trying to stretch him open.

“Please daddy. Need you now,” he whined. Harry smiled and pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his thick cock. Draco moaned as Harry bottomed out in the blond, his balls nestling against the perfect round arse. Harry groaned.

“Fuck, so tight baby boy. Daddy wants to make you come before he comes inside that arse,” he growled, bucking hard into the blond. Draco whined, riding him as best he could, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. “Come for daddy baby,” Harry growled in his ear. Draco whined, and came hard, his arse clenching around Harry’s cock stuffed inside him. Harry fucked him through his orgasm, feeling his own building. He hadn’t come so much so fast since he was a teenager, but gods if Draco didn’t bring that out in him. A few thrusts later, Harry came hard inside the blond.

 True to his word, Harry found a plug, in the end table beside the couch and stuffed it into Draco’s hole, and the two worked out like that. Harry ensuring that every so many movements the plug would hit Draco’s prostate and make him moan. By the end of the workout, Harry pulled Draco into the shower, and fucked him again against the shower wall, filling him with another load. 

“Such a beautiful boy,” Harry whispered against his throat. 


End file.
